El desconocido
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Raditz simplemente se sentaba a esperar, siempre esperaba algo que no llegaba. Tenía camaradas, Dende lo sabía muy bien por lo mucho que el gigante hablaba de ellos. Uno era su príncipe, el otro era su guardaespaldas y los dos habían jurado que volverían por él.


_Este es un reto de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" para el concurso de terror por Halloween._

* * *

**El desconocido**

«El tiempo se lo lleva todo y al final sólo queda oscuridad. »

* * *

Raditz simplemente se sentaba a esperar, siempre esperaba algo que no llegaba. Tenía camaradas, Dende lo sabía muy bien por lo mucho que el gigante hablaba de ellos. Uno era su príncipe, el otro era su guardaespaldas y los dos habían jurado que volverían por él. Raditz estaba seguro de que cumplirían con su palabra aun cuando habían pasado muchos soles desde su supuesta llegada. «Se han retrasado, sólo es eso», le solía decir a Dende como si el niño lo hubiese preguntado y el esclavo asentía una vez a modo de respuesta, sirviéndole más vino porque eso lo calmaba. Desde que se lo había llevado a esa choza fría, Raditz se mostraba como un tipo nervioso y su estado empeoró cuando la esperanza moría con cada día que pasaba, sin respuesta. Dejó de dormir, dejó de recostarse sobre el pedazo de cuero que decoraba solitariamente el suelo de la única habitación de la choza y sólo el sonido de los pasos de Dende podía desencadenar una ola de furia en Raditz.

El niño recordaba con sangre la noche que habían llegado a ese lugar, el gigante lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su ropa y lo amenazaba con estrangularlo si intentaba escapar, asegurándole que nunca lograría hacerlo porque él era un guerrero muy hábil y por muy escurridizo que fuera Dende, no correría lo suficientemente rápido. Ese día Raditz sonreía y pegaba carcajadas cuando los aldeanos los vieron llegar pero lamentablemente no corrieron lo suficiente como lo había predicho y el gigante los despedazó sin siguiera sudar. Dende se resguardó a ras del suelo, agarrado de la pierna musculosa del guerrero y Raditz lo sacudía a patadas cuando le entorpecía al caminar.

—¡Maldito enano verde! —le gritaba antes de sacárselo de encima con una patada y Dende describió una parábola antes de caer en el suelo con pesadez. El niño perdió dos dientes y la sangre morada le tiñó los labios con insistencia, y por mucho que se la limpiara volvía a brotar. Cuando la destrucción lo llevó a buscar un refugio, Dende recogió sus dos dientes y se escondió en un agujero en la tierra húmeda, tapándose apenas con un trapo mugriento para que no lo agarraran. Técnicamente no había escapado y Raditz no tenía por qué estrangularlo.

El humo de las explosiones y el olor a carne calcinada lo aturdieron, y al cabo de unos momentos los gritos horrorizados de los aldeanos se fueron muriendo en su cabeza como si estuvieran lejanos, y sólo la risa del gigante permaneció en su inconciencia.

Después de esa noche horrible, Raditz lo fue a despertar con una patada, era de día y no podía ver los cuerpos de los aldeanos por mucho que los buscara con la mirada. El gigante lo puso en marcha con una palmada en su espalda y Dende caminó con lentitud, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y acalambrado por la noche que había vivido, y apenas tuvo el valor de buscar el paradero de los aldeanos cuando se percató que Raditz estaba comiendo un trozo de carne chamuscado. El escalofrío lo hizo temblar y llevar la vista hacia el frente, en ese momento había jurado ser obediente porque su deseo era vivir y no terminar asado para la cena como los aldeanos que el gigante se había devorado.

Al cabo de una corta caminata, el amo lo hizo entrar en la choza más alta de la aldea y éste entró detrás de él, aunque tuvo que agacharse para pasar por la puerta. En sus fantasías, Raditz entraba mareado por el vino rancio y se daba en la frente con el techo hasta quedar inconsciente, ahí era cuando él escapaba. Pero el gigante siempre tomaba precauciones y bajaba la cabeza por muy mareado que estuviera. El ser gigante no era un problema para Raditz.

—Tráeme un poco de vino, tengo sed —y se marchó holgazanamente hasta el final de la choza, a donde habían unos cueros que hacían un poco más cómodo el piso de tierra. Raditz se abrió de piernas y se echó para atrás, somnoliento por el festín que se había comido.

Aunque Dende había comprendido el mensaje, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba el vino de los aldeanos y se paralizó por lo que implicaba hacer enfadar a su amo. Miró de soslayo por toda la choza, no había muchos lugares en los que se podían esconder las pertenencias de los antiguos moradores y se puso a buscar con rapidez. En un descuido tiró al suelo muchos frascos y ollas, y escuchó al gigante gruñir con molestia.

—¡Guarda silencio, enano! —le gritó desde las mantas pero no se dignó a moverse y sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con desprecio. Dende amansó la cabeza con terror, asintiendo muchas veces para hacerle ver a Raditz que sí entendía, y siguió con su labor hasta que encontró una simple botella con un líquido de aroma fuerte, lo olió tantas veces que se sintió mareado y la vertió en una olla que en la escala de Raditz, tenía las dimensiones de una copa.

No sabía cuánto miedo le tenía hasta que estuvo que caminar hasta él, la olla temblaba en sus manos pero logró derramar ninguna gota y Raditz no pareció darse cuenta de ello. El gigante bostezó cuando estuvo cerca y el pequeño le extendió la olla con una ligera sacudida, Raditz lo miró con los ojos cansados antes de arrebatarle el vino de las manos y dar un gran sorbo hasta acabárselo. El sonido al tragar el vino lo perturbó y Dende le observó la manzana de adán ir hacia abajo y hacia arriba como si estuviera hipnotizado. Para cuando acabó, Raditz tenía un hilo de vino que iba desde su boca hasta el mentón y se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le gruñó con burla y el niño corrió hasta un rincón, temblando de miedo. Raditz se sonrió con ganas y dejó la olla a un lado para acostarse sobre un costado—. Tomaré una siesta, si te llegas a escapar lo sabré, así que te recomiendo que no lo intentes.

Y así lo hizo, lo escuchó roncar largos momentos en los que no supo si fueron horas o minutos, el tiempo ya no corría igual para él. Se había hecho esclavo en una semana y eso ya le resultaba una eternidad, más aun cuando Raditz dio con él y lo hizo de su propiedad.

Se hizo de noche y comenzó a tiritar de frío, y todas las mantas que existían en esa choza las usaba su captor, ni aunque intentara sacarle alguna de las que se encontraban más sobresalientes podría salvarlo de ser su cena, lo había visto comer y sabía que tendría hambre una vez que despertara. El niño sollozó en silencio, podría acostumbrarse a su nueva vida de esclavo pero jamás se acostumbraría a sentir frío y por mucho que intentara aplacar el deseo de buscar alguna manta en las casas vecinas, el sólo ver a Raditz dormir lo hacía retractarse de su deseo. Como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, el gigante cambió de posición y se acostó sobre su otro costado, y Dende contuvo el aliento. Por un momento había jurado que se había despertado a castigarlo a golpes pero cuando volvió a roncar placenteramente, Dende se calmó. Después de comprobar la pesadez de su sueño, el niño corrió al exterior a donde hacía mucho frío y se adentró en la primera casa que vio.

Le costó ver algo en la oscuridad y tuvo que acostumbrar sus ojos antes de comenzar a hurgar en busca de una manta. La luz de la luna creciente se arrastró hacia dentro como para brindarle una ayuda y la imagen horrorosa se fue delineando de a poco. Los cuerpos de los aldeanos estaban apilados en el centro de la choza para concentrar la pestilencia en un solo punto y unas moscas se despertaron de su letargo para salir volando alrededor de la pila, aguardando que el intruso se alejara. Pero Dende apenas pudo contener un grito de espanto cuando Raditz entró en la choza con una antorcha en la mano.

—¡¿Estabas intentando escapar?! —Su captor lo había agarrado de la ropa y lo zamarreó muchas veces con furia, Dende sintió que su cerebro se revolvía y una arcada de asco lo obligó a taparse la boca y la nariz cuando el olor de la carne quemada lo golpeó en la cara— ¡Te dije que no intentaras escapar, enano! ¡Lo pagarás muy caro!

—¡No estaba intentando nada, amo! —Dende hizo todo lo posible para elevar el tono de su voz por sobre el de Raditz pero su voz era suave, pacífica. Aun así, Raditz lo dejó de sacudir y lo miró con la cara sorprendida— ¡Yo sólo quería un abrigo! Tengo mucho frío…

—Enano molesto —le dijo cuándo le soltó las ropas y el niño aterrizó en el suelo sobre sus muslos. Para la sorpresa del alienígena verde, Raditz lo miró desde las alturas sin decir ninguna palabra y terminó por dejar la choza vecina para dirigirse de vuelta a la que había elegido como su propiedad. Dende lo imitó con unos momentos de retraso, dejó de pensar en el frío por un momento y se dio media vuelta para mirar la pila de muertos. El mentón le tembló antes de llorar por ellos, era su culpa después de todo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Para cuando volvió a la choza, cabizbajo, encontró que el lugar estaba iluminado por la antorcha que había llevado Raditz en su búsqueda, la había tirado al centro de la choza y le había lanzado dentro una manta para que prendiera rápido. El pelo que tenía ese pedazo de cuero se había consumido al instante y Dende no quiso preguntar si todas las mantas habían sido alguna vez la piel de algún ser viviente. En el rincón que atesoraría como suyo por ser el más alejado al de la esquina de Raditz, había una manta solitaria que le había apartado su amo y el sentimiento que le causó el mirarlo fue cercano a la felicidad. Se escabulló debajo de la manta cerca de la fogata con agilidad y no se atrevió a mirar al gigante aunque lo escuchaba revolver entre las cosas de los antiguos moradores. La amabilidad de su amo no duró mucho, Raditz era un inútil en cuanto se trataba de atenderse a sí mismo.

—¡Enano! —Lo llamó enfurecido consigo mismo y Dende tembló bajo su manta, apenas atreviéndose a mirarlo de vuelta— Enano, ¡ven para acá y sírveme un poco de vino!

Al segundo grito él reaccionó y se incorporó de su lugar frente a la fogata para ir en busca de la botella de vino que había encontrado momentos antes, estaba donde la había dejado, y corrió hacia Raditz con apuro. El gigante le extendió la olla vacía y Dende la llenó hasta el tope. Raditz quitó la mano casi con frenesí y bebió del vino sin importarle siquiera que hubiera derramado buena parte del líquido en el suelo y su mentón y cuello. Cuando le extendió la olla para que se la llenara una vez más, Dende supo que su amo estaba enfadado pero no se atrevió a hablar. Raditz lo quedó mirando mientras tomaba de la olla con un poco más de tranquilidad y el niño bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose amenazado. El gigante se rió desde el estómago, era una carcajada profunda y cargada de ironía.

—Ya verás, enano, cuando vengan por mí todo esto será un mal recuerdo —El tono de su amo y señor lo invitó a entablar una conversación pero Dende aún le temía, por lo que prefirió mirar sus pies por unos instantes más. A Raditz poco le pareció importarle—, ellos lo prometieron. Vendrán y sabrán qué hacer.

Y Raditz se retiró hacia la fogata para entrar en calor, su imagen frente al fuego le arrancaba tonos dorados y rojos, y las sombras a su espalda, tonos azules. Se veía triste y solo, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a él lo vio como un ser viviente que sufría y no a un asesino sin causa.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que Dende tenía la impresión que habían sido muchos más días en los que realmente habían permanecido ahí, estaban varados en un planeta sólo para ellos dos. El niño se había concentrado en servir para soportar el tiempo sin volverse loco y es que mantener feliz a Raditz era sobrevivir un día más. Por supuesto que no era fácil, el guerrero era huraño y el no hacer nada lo estaba poniendo cada vez más iracundo. Ya no había seres para matar, se había emocionado arrasando las aldeas más lejanas y no les había dado tiempo a sus habitantes a recuperarse, y pronto la extinción los llamó bajo su alero. Los primeros días después de matar al último individuo, el gigantesco guerrero se había entretenido entrenando contra un desconocido que habitaba en el aire, batiéndose en un duelo que siempre ganaría, y pronto dejó de salir de su choza, aburrido de la vida a la que estaba destinado. El solo holgazanear sobre sus mantas había hecho que sus mandatos fueran cada vez más seguidos y pasaba los días bebiendo y comiendo hasta que se quedaba dormido, y cuando despertaba volvía a estar furioso.

Así fue hasta que una noche simplemente no pudo seguir durmiendo.

—¡Enano! —lo llamó para traerlo de vuelta a la conciencia, eran pocas las veces que Dende podía dormir y se había acostumbrado a estar siempre en vigilia, su amo no lo dejaba descansar cuando él ya no podía hacerlo.

Con un ojo cerrado y el otro apenas abierto, el niño se levantó del suelo acurrucado bajo su manta y se acercó al guerrero con toda la rapidez que podía tener con el sueño que traía acuestas. Tomó la botella de vino que había encontrado en otra choza, en una aldea lejana, por si Raditz quería una copa de vino para calmar su locura. El gigante lo agarró con fuerza de uno de sus antebrazos y el chico se sobresaltó por su extraño arrebato. Raditz no tenía la mejor cara, no había podido conciliar el sueño en muchos días y cuando lograba relajarse, la cara espantosa del ser que lo había embrujado aparecía para atormentarlo. Esas noches el guerrero despertaba gritando, tiritando de frío pero con la piel tan caliente como una brasa. Al principio, Dende pensó que se trataba de una enfermedad, quizás por tomar el vino de otra especie, quizás por comerse a esa especie. Pero luego comprendió que no se trataba de otra cosa más que la Maldición.

—No te me acerques así, podría matarte —le advirtió con la voz contenida y llena de ira, pero no lo soltó enseguida. Su antebrazo estaba morado y le ardía.

—No hay nadie más aquí, mi señor. Sólo somos nosotros dos, sólo los dos —el susto lo había terminado por despertar por completo y se lamentaba de que a Raditz se le estuvieran aflojando los sesos. Si su amo se moría, ¿qué sería lo que haría él solo?

El gigante lo observó con sorpresa, como si estuviera recapacitando y recordara dónde estaban en realidad, lo terminó por soltar para mostrarle la espalda. Raditz se recostó sobre un costado, sintiendo la languidez que lo poseía. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y eso lo había comenzado a afectar, sentía cómo todas las fuerzas lo dejaban de a poco y lo reducían a un bulto inanimado.

—¿Ellos no vendrán verdad? —Dende no quiso responder, había tenido sus dudas desde el comienzo y le dio tristeza responderle con sinceridad a su amo. Si Raditz hubiese podido derramar lágrimas seguramente ya estaría llorando pero él sólo podía volverse loco—. Al final el tiempo nos va a convertir en huesos y polvo, y nadie nunca vendrá a sacarnos de aquí.

El niño se encogió de hombros, había aprendido a apreciar a ese guerrero despiadado cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos. Había decidido no tomar en cuenta ciertas cosas y leer entrelíneas, después de todo, Raditz sí se esforzaba por mantenerlo con vida. Para un hombre que mataba por gusto no podía ser sencillo mantener con vida a otro, eran sencillamente procesos opuestos.

—Calentaré un poco de vino para que descanse, mi señor, se sentirá mejor—le anunció con la voz queda y el hombre se incorporó ligeramente para verlo retirarse, sorprendido por el esclavo que lo cuidaba con un cariño que nació de la brutalidad. Y se dedicó a mirar a Dende prender fuego para cumplir con su tarea como si fuese realmente interesante.

El niño sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo y se entretuvo observando el vapor que se levantaba con lentitud por sobre el caldero hasta que el vino comenzó a burbujear. Algo caliente en la barriga haría dormir a cualquiera que no fuera Raditz pero al menos podía inducir algún tipo de relajación y le acercó la olla que usaba como copa con cuidado de no quemarlo, porque el otrora soldado se enfurecía cuando lo quemaba con vino caliente. El gigante apuró el vino y no le importó sentir las lenguas de fuego que le bajaban por la garganta, Dende tenía la habilidad de curar y podía sanar cualquier ampolla o herida que se hiciera con sólo ordenárselo. Una mueca de dolor se le dibujó en el rostro pero no dio cuenta de que le importara realmente, y dejó la olla a un lado de un arrebato.

—Dijeron que vendrían por mí y no me di cuenta que mentían…—alcanzó a escuchar Dende con pesar y se acercó a su amo con cautela, quizás una hembra era lo que necesitaba para entretenerse sin caer por el abismo de la locura. Pero no había hembras ahí, sólo eran ellos dos y Dende no sabía nada del amor conyugal— Pensé que querrían ayudarme aun sabiendo que Vegeta jamás lo haría. No debí confiar en nadie, no debí confiar en ese desconocido.

—Puede confiar en mí, amo —lo intentaba consolar con palabras porque su alma estaba atormentada y poco era lo que podía hacer con él.

Como si fuera una rutina espantosa, Raditz volvió a sumergirse entre las mantas que lo confortaban con su calidez, pero no durmió y permaneció boca arriba mirando el techo hasta que el cansancio lo invitó a cerrar los ojos. Su desconocido no lo dejaría dormir en paz.

* * *

Dende sumergió las manos en el recipiente que tenía sus dimensiones, sin asco o temor. Había desarrollado una ceguera mental cuando debía a buscar la comida que ingería su amo y señor, y ya no sentía aversión por la carne que otrora eran los aldeanos, sólo quería mantener con vida a Raditz y darle tiempo a sus camaradas para que hicieran cumplir la promesa de ir a buscarlo. El niño deslizó el cuchillo y un sonido espantoso crujió en las profundidades del recipiente, había cortado un hueso que le impedía tirar de un pedazo de carne reseco y la sangre se quebró como una costra de polvo. Cuando levantó sus manos, la sangre casi negra le llegaba hasta el codo y se la podía sacudir sin mancharse del todo. La carne cada día se estaba poniendo cada vez más dura y agria, y por más que Dende la quemara, Raditz solía darse cuenta de su mal estado, por lo que decidió probar su poder de curar. Acarició el pedazo de músculo con la palma luminosa y el calor comenzó a dar vida a la carne, sin culpa alguna, Dende sonrió al ver fluir la sangre otra vez, líquida y roja. Repitió lo mismo con los otros pedazos que fue recolectando antes de volver a la choza principal, a donde el fuego ya estaba avivado por la estación fría que se vivía en ese pequeño planeta.

El pequeño curandero se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza para salir de la choza que había convertido en cocina y arrastró el pedazo de cuero en el que trasportaba la carne por el suelo, al andar, la sangre dibujó una línea roja por donde pasaba pero a Dende aquello poco le importó.

Raditz ni siquiera se incorporó al sentirlo y Dende estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado, el guerrero tenía un agudo sentido del oído y estaba siempre pendiente de lo que estaba alrededor, aunque sólo estuviese su esclavo con él. El gigante tenía la sensación de que no estaban solos pero de las sensaciones no se podía confiar, era sólo una imaginación de loco.

—Llegué, amo —anunció el niño sin entender por qué siempre decía lo obvio y se dirigió a la fogata con el cuero arrastrando detrás de él. Dende era quien cocinaba ahora y eso tampoco le molestaba en lo absoluto, había aprendido mirando a Raditz cuando aún tenía las ganas de levantarse. El niño metió los trozos más grandes sobre el fuego y los más pequeños los amontonó por encima, para que no se asaran demasiado y esperó pacientemente hasta que tuviera que darlos vuelta. El jugo que sudaron los trozos se concentró en el fondo y soltaron un vapor que formó una nube por la habitación, invitando al gigante a mirarlo de soslayo—, espero que tenga hambre.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa carne? —le cuestionó al saborear su frescura, Dende no supo que responder. Había esperado ingenuamente que Raditz no se diera cuenta pero olvidaba quién era.

—En la choza vecina, señor, donde dejó las provisiones. El frío las conservó como huele —no le habría mentido de no ser necesario, Raditz siempre le pedía que lo curara de la Maldición cuando se recordaba de su poder. A su amo le pareció creíble su explicación y se incorporó de la cama de mantas para acercarse a la fogata. Cuando se sentó a su lado, Dende no pudo evitar sonreírle pero Raditz no lo imitó.

El niño le sirvió vino mientras esperaban que la cena de Raditz terminara de cocerse y puso a un lado del fuego un trozo de hielo para que se derritiera. El guerrero siempre lo miraba con curiosidad cuando se alimenta de agua, nunca lograría comprenderlo del todo. Cuando la locura le brindaba momentos de lucidez, Raditz pensaba en el día que los cuerpos de los lugareños se terminarían, cocinados o podridos, y cómo moriría de hambre mientras que su pequeño esclavo podría alimentarse perpetuamente de agua. Esas veces, el guerrero desesperaba y se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, sus compañeros debían volver antes de que su dieta se volviera vegetariana y después de arrasar con toda la vegetación, sólo podría compartir el agua de Dende.

Aun con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Raditz comió todo lo que Dende le servía y disfrutó de la frescura que hacía semanas no probaba. Fuera de la choza, el hielo cristalizaba las plantas, los techos y las ventanas; y las puntas de los fragmentos de escarcha apuntaban hacia donde el viento dirigía sus manos invisibles. En esa temporada, los varados habían aprendido que la luz natural se hacía tan poca que casi no se percataban que la noche se había visto truncada por el día sólo por unos momentos y que era mejor quedarse dentro porque fuera de los dominios de la choza, el fuego se extinguía con rapidez y sin él, era casi imposible volver a hilar el camino de regreso. Dende sólo se atrevía a salir hacia la choza que había hecho su cocina, salvo ese trayecto no se aventuraba a seguir otro más. El viento sopló con fuerza una vez más, difuminando las huellas que se había impreso sobre la escarcha.

Inmerso en el crepitar del fuego, Raditz apenas notó el sonido tenue que ya había olvidado, ese que procedía del rastreador verde que antes decoraba su oreja y que sólo se ensombrecía de una película densa de polvo. Fue Dende el que se atrevió a mirar a un lado de las mantas, en donde el rastreador hacía esfuerzos inútiles que lo notaran y la luz verde quebró la costra de arena pulverizada para descubrir las letras alienígenas que se dibujan en su transparencia.

—Señor —le dijo sin aliento, había derramado el agua que tenía en su boca y unos dedos escarchados se trazaban hasta su mentón. Raditz no tuvo que preguntar el qué, el sonido de su rastreador había llegado al fin hasta él, y miraba el aparato como si tuviera miedo de lo que significaba.

—No puede ser… —la espera había terminado y no entendía por qué tenía tanta desconfianza. Dende lo miró con terror, si su dueño tenía miedo, ¿qué podía esperar él de todo eso? —No puede ser…

El gigante se levantó con lentitud, preguntándose si era un sueño o la realidad borrosa en la que se encontraba, la sombra de la vida que había tenido alguna vez. De pronto le brotó un algo parecido a una risa, después se acomodó a la felicidad que hacía tiempo no sentía y la carcajada le salió natural, el pitar seguía ahí cuando se precipitó al suelo para alzarlo en sus manos y recordar cómo era que lo leía. Raditz giró el rastreador en sus manos hasta dar con la posición correcta antes de encajárselo en la oreja derecha, buscó alguna transmisión entrante posible pero sólo sonó una estática suave a lo lejos, no había nadie que estuviera usando un rastreador allá afuera y el guerrero abrió los ojos todo lo que le fue posible. Dende sintió su temor.

—No es Vegeta —alcanzó a decir como si su aliento se hubiese acabado de pronto. El gigante se giró con la ayuda de sus talones sin comprender, se suponía que nadie sabía que estaban ahí y ni siquiera él mismo podía decir dónde se encontraba realmente, había dirigido su nave hacia un punto al azar para que no se pudiera traicionar a sí mismo. Raditz miró rígido hacia la entrada, el pitar de su rastreador se hizo más insistente al apuntar el objetivo—. Dende, atrás de mí.

El curandero no se movió al principio, aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el pitar se hizo tan rápido que se fusionó al continuo. Su amo le dirigió una mirada cargada de enfado y el enano se levantó tan repentinamente que cayó al suelo antes de poder refugiarse dentro de las mantas como se lo habían ordenado. No tuvo el valor de mirar lo que iba a suceder en los inicios de la espera pero mientras pasaban los segundos y el pitar no cedía con su velocidad, lentamente abrió los ojos. Raditz estaba esperando quieto al centro de la choza, tensando los músculos de los brazos cuando se hacía de puños pero nada nunca llegó hasta que un rugido hizo vibrar el suelo. Ambos se sobresaltaron, ambos se asustaron cuando vino el segundo rugido. Dende lloriqueó al tiempo que se sumergía en las mantas sin dejar de tiritar o ver al frente y Raditz relajó todo el cuerpo cuando lo desconocido lo hizo flaquear.

El pito que no había dejado de sonar durante todo ese rato, se apagó sin avisar. Esperaron un minuto, dos. No pasó nada más que una brisa ligera y bastante helada que hizo tiritar por la impresión a Raditz, y el gigante decidió dar un paso que le pareció oxidado. Dende gimoteó con debilidad y las mantas se precipitaron al suelo cuando se levantó muy rápido.

—¿Dónde va? —La pregunta le sonó tonta cuando supo lo obvio, Raditz intentaba llegar a la naturaleza de ese ruido misterioso pero sus pasos cortos y temerosos le sugerían que estaba igual de asustado que él. Vegeta le había prometido entre risas que sí iría a buscarlo, diciéndole que dejara la transmisión encendida porque estarían pendientes de su ubicación. El príncipe se fue riendo pero su súbdito bajó la cabeza, negándose a creer que esas risas no fueran más que un estado de ánimo y no el síntoma de la mentira.

—Cállate —le ordenó apenas moviendo los labios y dio un paso más, y otro y otro. Sus movimientos casi no se sentían y eran tan ligeros como su gran porte se lo permitía, y Dende olvidó respirar cuando su amo alargó una mano para quitar la puerta que los separaba del exterior.

Miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente al frente, siempre cerciorándose de que nada lo estaba esperando en algún punto ciego y siguió avanzando. La oscuridad y el viento helado lo dirigieron hasta el centro de la aldea abandonada y ahí se detuvo para dar una vuelta entera sobre sus talones. Nada. Seguían siendo ellos dos en el planeta y el rastreador emitía esa melodía triste y estática de la nada. Raditz estaba seguro de que habían venido a atormentarlo, que lo habían maldecido, y volvió raudo a la choza para tomar a Dende por las axilas.

—¿Lo viste? ¡Sé que lo viste! —Lo zamarreó mientras le repetía— ¡Dime que viste lo mismo que yo!

El niño asintió muchas veces con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—No estoy loco, no estoy…—susurró Raditz mientras lo soltaba y Dende se precipitó al suelo con pesadez— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!

—¿Qué fue eso, señor?

El enano verde tuvo miedo a la respuesta pero no podía ser más que la Maldición. Raditz pagó por él con un homicidio, la única moneda de los _saiyan_, buscando a un mago, un adivino o algo que se aproximara a esas primeras dos opciones. Los esclavistas no dudaron en arrojarle a los pies al pequeño Dende, pensando que el guerrero confundiría el que curara bajo destellos con la magia más fantástica y no se equivocaron. Hacer tratos con un saiyan era bastante fácil sino se trataba del príncipe, quien desconfiaba de todos inclusive de su compañero calvo. La decepción que se llevó cuando no pudo levantarle el mal que había adquirido en una de sus misiones lo había empujado al borde de matarlo pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, y ciertamente había hecho bien, Dende lo había mantenido vivo por más tiempo del que habría podido en soledad.

Raditz se adentró a la choza para sentarse en su trono de mantas y pieles, y se miró las palmas de las manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Su expresión no le sugirió la confianza que habría querido el niño y lo vio sacarse el rastreador de su oreja para dejarlo a un lado y que acumulara polvo nuevamente.

—Alguien acudió a mí cuando estuve en un planeta esclavista —le dijo con un hilo de voz, esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que habían llegado a ese planeta, y en todas esas veces siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión—, me dijo que me compraba un homicidio y que la paga iba a ser mucha. El que me diera la paga antes de hacer lo que me pedía me pareció extraño pero no del todo malo, era una manzana… —frunció el ceño cuando intentó recordar— Una manzana dorada. Él dijo que me haría muy fuerte si me la comía y así lo hice, después me dio el nombre.

—¿Quién era? —Dende se le acercó cuando se sintió un tanto más seguro de su amo y Raditz suspiró una risa alargada con la boca cerrada, estaba resignado.

—El mío. —Raditz apartó la mirada con temor, el enano habría jurado que estaba llorando sin lágrimas mientras se restregaba las cuencas de los ojos con fuerza— Dijo Raditz, dijo mi nombre… También dijo que la manzana me mataría eventualmente. Sus palabras fueron «El tiempo se lo lleva todo y al final sólo queda oscuridad. »—El gigante hizo una pausa para suspirar con temor— Pensé que si me alejaba lo suficiente, ese desconocido no me encontraría y le daría el tiempo a Vegeta y a Nappa para que aparecieran. Pero nada de eso pasará…

Como si Dende no estuviera presente, el gigante se levantó para buscar el vino que lo tranquilizaba por el letargo que le producía y se encontró con muchas botellas vacías que fue aventando al suelo con mucho nerviosismo. El niño se acercó en silencio y le señaló el lugar donde lo guardaba, un hueco pequeño que se encontraba en la pared, a su altura donde podía alcanzarla. Raditz bufó una maldición mientras se llevaba el pico de la botella en la boca y tragaba todo con sólo unos sorbos, la botella vacía compartió el mismo destino que sus compañeras en el suelo.

—¿Está sugiriendo que lo que oímos es la manzana que lo matará?

—No estoy sugiriendo nada, enano. Es ese desconocido, ahora ya no sólo lo sueño sino que aparece aquí…—le gruñó con rabia mientras le daba una mirada fugaz a la salida, le temía. El esclavo no quiso mirar y se le arrastró un escalofrío por la espalda.

Raditz se paseó por la choza sin dejar de concentrarse en la puerta y dio tantas vueltas que ningún tramo que eligiera quedó sin transitar. Pasaron infinitos minutos, quizás muchas horas, pero lo desconocido se negaba a volver a aparecer y los atormentaba con su ausencia. Dende había jurado que no volvería a pegar un párpado desde que había comprobado lo reales que eran los temores de su amo pero cuando el último tronco que habían puesto en la hoguera comenzó a extinguirse como una brasa, se vio dormitando junto a su amo en las mantas, Raditz sentado sobre ellas y Dende en el suelo, acurrucado. Por mucho que intentara permanecer despierto, las fuerzas lo dejaban y pronto sintió cómo el gigante respiraba profundo mientras se quedaba dormido. Al final, Dende cedió ante el alivio de dormirse con sueño y no vio cuando el rastreador se iluminó con una luz verde.

El rugido los puso de pie de un salto, todavía mareados por el sueño y aguardaron a que el desconocido dejara de mover la tierra con sus intentos por atormentarlos. Dende chilló de terror mientras se escondía detrás de la pierna musculosa de Raditz y contrario a lo que había pasado la primera noche en ese planeta, no se lo sacudió para que se alejara. Un rugido más se escuchó en conjunto con el pitar continuo del rastreador, avisando que algo vivo existía afuera, y el enano enterró sus manos en los músculos tiesos del guerrero, con miedo. La sensación de que algo frío le lamía una bota lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Raditz también lo había sentido.

Una ola suave de una neblina muy escurridiza se les cerraba en los tobillos, subía por sus extremidades, se metía por los recovecos y terminaba por acariciarles la garganta, borrándole cada parte que engullía. El grito aterrorizado del niño no se hizo esperar.

Dende se sacudió el cuerpo como si un bicho estuviera corriendo debajo de su ropa y se alejó mucho de Raditz hasta el punto que llegó al centro de la choza, su amo lo miraba sin querer moverse de su posición y un nuevo rugido más enérgico que los anteriores los hizo congelarse a donde estaban. El pito del rastreador murió junto a su luz verdosa pero la niebla permaneció envolviéndolos con sus abrazos gélidos y densos. El desconocido se había ido ahora que no estaban dormidos y esperaría a que volvieran a sumirse en el letargo para visitarlos otra vez, «su plan es volvernos locos», repetía Raditz con ansiedad.

—Haga que pare, por favor —le lloriqueó el menor cuando el sueño lo comenzaba a derrotar otra vez pero su amo simplemente negó con la cabeza, de haberlo podido detener ya lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de ir a comprarlo con los esclavistas.

—Deja de lloriquear y tráeme un poco de vino —le ordenó Raditz con una mueca molesta y un temblor en el cuerpo que denotaba su cansancio. El sirviente obedeció de mala gana, el hueco del vino quedaba demasiado cerca de la entrada y tuvo escalofríos hasta que llegó de vuelta a las mantas con el vino en la mano. Raditz se tragó hasta la última gota del recipiente de una vez.

Y el pito del rastreador se cansó de esperar que el cansancio los derrotara para sonar, y los rugidos volvieron a arrancarle temblores a los dos. Para ese entonces, el soldado ya tenía claro que los ataques pasivos del desconocido no irían a parar hasta que se arrancaran los oídos para poder dormir en paz.

Los vapores que brotaban de la tierra cuando se remecía, alimentaban la niebla que se hacía cada vez más densa y les apretaba los pulmones con cada respiración. Fue en ese momento cuando el gigante comprendió que no seguiría soportando un minuto más ese acecho. El rugido se detuvo repentinamente pero el rastreador no dejó de pitar y el amo le habló al esclavo en esa pequeña pausa que le habían brindado.

—Te mentí, enano, la nave no está averiada como te lo dije. Si te decía lo contrario podrías escaparte —le dijo con calma, sin dedicarle una mirada, y Dende por un momento acarició la idea de irse de ese horroroso lugar—. Tómala y vete a tu planeta, es una orden.

Pero lejos de alegrarse, lo que le vino fue una arcada de terror y apuró el agua que le comenzaba a reptar por la garganta para llegar a la boca. Raditz seguía sin mirarlo y eso lo hizo tiritar. De un salto llegó a su lado y le zamarreó una de sus manos grandes para que le dirigiera la mirada pero sólo consiguió molestarlo hasta el punto que le gruñó y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

—Amo, por favor, venga conmigo —le suplicó el chico al acariciar la soledad, el espacio infinito y el saberse perdido en su inmensidad. Dende estaba asustado y quería que su señor se marchara con él, en su mente se le había cruzado el recuerdo del patriarca y sus dones más allá de los curativos—. Mi señor, el patriarca puede salvarlo, por favor.

Pero el gigante ya no lo escuchaba y se obligaba a mirar al frente, a donde no había nada más que los dedos raquíticos de la neblina que los borraba bajo su estela. Luego lo escuchó murmurar la Maldición que llevaba a cuestas.

—El tiempo se ha encargado de arrebatarme todo lo que tenía y sólo veo oscuridad, al final sólo queda oscuridad.

—Eso no es verdad, amo, me tiene a mí.

—Ya no te necesito, enano. Vete antes de que decida matarte —su voz confiada sólo le indicaba a Dende que era su manera de decir que se salvara y que sí lo estimaba, y sintió las ganas de llorar quemarle los ojos. El gigante lo miró de soslayo, curioso de que todavía siguiera ahí—. ¡Te he dicho que te marches! ¡Anda, corre antes que la cosa vuelva a rugir!

Le dio una patada en el estómago que lo despegó del suelo para dibujar un arco en el aire, Dende replicó un sollozo quejumbroso cuando besó el suelo y se sobó ahí donde había recibido el golpe. Sin que Raditz le devolviera la mirada, supo que seguiría golpeándolo hasta que se decidiera por irse y no se detendría hasta que lo viera subirse a esa nave aunque lo tuviera que hacer moribundo. Le tembló el mentón y se secó las mejillas de todo el llanto que le había brotado, resignado. Su amo no lo vio ni siquiera cuando llegaba a su nave y encendiera los motores para retirarse de ahí, sólo se hincó en el suelo para aguardar a su desconocido, y a Dende le dio una nueva arcada cuando la angustia se le hizo demasiada.

Raditz simplemente se sentaba a esperar, siempre esperaba algo que no llegaba. Tenía camaradas, Dende lo sabía muy bien por lo mucho que el gigante hablaba de ellos. Uno era su príncipe, el otro era su guardaespaldas y los dos habían jurado que volverían por él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Holo, gracias por leer. La verdad es que al terminar esta historia la terminé odiando, no sé si de terror pero sé que puede caer en la sección de suspenso. Para ayudarme a que dé miedo escuchen un theme de una película de miedo (?) xDD Solo sé que esta historia será un capítulo "piloto" para otro fanfic ;) porque me encantó Dende con Raditz, no sé, como que pegan :3 Además, para los lectores de "El último vigilante" que han llegado bien lejos, por ahí como en el capítulo 20 aprox, sabrán que hice mucho guiños a la historia, no es plagio si son ambas mis historias jajaja

Lo de Raditz comiendo aldeanos surgió cuando recordé una imagen de Vegeta y Nappa comiéndose a un insecto-humanoide, y el soundtrack de Sweeney Todd de fondo xD Mi intención fue hacer la historia lo más oscura posible para enmendar la falta de horror (?)

Espero que les haya gustado mucho más que a mí, muchos besos y feliz halloween a quienes lo celebren. RP.


End file.
